Battle for the Universe Begins
をつかめ!! をかけた |Rōmaji title =Mirai o Tsukame!! Uchū o Kaketa Daikessen |Literal title =Seize the Future!! A Decisive Battle With the Universe at Stake |Number = 279 |Saga = Kid Buu Saga |Manga = Battle for the Universe |Airdate = September 20, 1995 |English Airdate = March 19, 2003 |Previous = True Saiyans Fight Alone |Next = Vegeta's Respect }} をつかめ!! をかけた |Mirai o Tsukame!! Uchū o Kaketa Daikessen|lit. "Seize the Future!! A Decisive Battle With the Universe at Stake"}} is the fourth episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred seventy-ninth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 20, 1995. Its original American airdate was March 19, 2003. Summary A little recap, with the destruction of Earth, Kid Buu, Goku, Vegeta, Bee, Dende, and Mr. Satan arrived on the Sacred World of the Kai. They are now prepared for the showdown which will determine the final destiny of the universe. Knowing that the universe will be doomed unless he goes all-out, Goku tells Kibito Kai and the Old Kai to teleport far away from the planet. Mr. Satan cannot be found, so Dende, Kibito Kai, and Old Kai teleport away to a safe place to continue to watch the fight through their Crystal Ball, knowing now that this fight will determine everything. Goku and Vegeta then play Rock-Paper-Scissors on who will fight Kid Buu first. Goku wins. Goku, in his Super Saiyan form, is ready to fight Kid Buu, who finds the situation quite funny. Goku uses rock, Vegeta uses scissors and Goku wins as Vegeta reverts to his base form. A recap of Earth's destruction goes through Goku's mind, and he powers up to Super Saiyan 2. Kid Buu (who fell asleep) is now ready to fight, and the final battle begins. Kid Buu begins to power up to his maximum. Mr. Satan finds Bee, and sees Kid Buu powering up. He, of course, missed the only way he could have gotten off the Kai Planet, he is now trapped there while the battle takes place. Goku is throwing everything he has against Kid Buu in his Super Saiyan 2 form, but Kid Buu will not fall. Kid Buu begins to show why he is the ultimate weapon, he is starting to win. Mr. Satan can only cheer for Goku, he is not sure what to think of the ordeal. Goku at last ascends to his final form, Super Saiyan 3. Major Events *Goku begins his battle against Kid Buu. *Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 3 in order to continue matching the powered up Kid Buu. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Kid Buu Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **Grand Kai's Planet Objects *Halo *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku & Kai Standoff" - When Kibito Kai uses his Instant Transmission with Old Kai and Dende to leave the Sacred World of the Kai before Goku begins his fight with Kid Buu. *"Goku Battles 19" - When Goku battles Kid Buu. *"Goku and Gohan Train" - During Goku's fight with Kid Buu. *"SSJ3 Power Up" - When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 against Kid Buu. Differences from the manga *In the manga, upon seeing Kid Buu asleep, Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 3 which wakes him up immediately. In the anime, he turns into a Super Saiyan 2 instead. **As such the entire battle between Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Kid Buu is exclusive to the anime with Goku only turning into a Super Saiyan 3 at the end. *Those watching the battle on the Grand Kai's Planet through King Kai and West Kai is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In one instance in this episode, there is an error in regards to artwork where Kibito Kai appears. Near the very beginning of the episode, Kibito Kai is shown with red skin, and in the very next shot, he is shown with purple skin. *In one scene, the Old Kai's Halo disappears. *This is the second time where Goku fights in his Super Saiyan 2 form, the first being his fight with Majin Vegeta. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 279 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 279 (BDZ) pt-br:Uma luta para o futuro fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 279 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z